


Operation Lobster

by Leapyearbaby29



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Game Night, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena and Kara are gay for each other, Lena teases Kara, One Shot, Post Season 3, Supercorp endgame, Trapped In A Closet, flustered kara, superfriends - Freeform, they just don’t know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/pseuds/Leapyearbaby29
Summary: Alex, Winn and the rest of the Superfriends can't take it anymore. Everyone can see the obvious heart eyes the two have for each other. So it's time for Operation Lobster.





	Operation Lobster

Alex strode into the DEO full force. She was a woman on a mission. "Hey, Winn," Alex said as she walked into the center of the DEO. Alex was looking for Kara.

"Hey, Alex," Winn replied spinning around in his chair, playing with his toy nerf gun.

"Have you seen Kara anywhere?"

"Uhhhh, I think she's in the training room punching some walls," Winn told her.

"Thanks, Winn." Alex started to turn away.

"Oh hey, has Kara finally told Lena she likes her?" Winn asked before Alex had the chance to leave. Alex whipped around.

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed?" Alex smirked. Kara was so obvious.

"Have you seen Kara? She's is the most unsubtle person ever. It's a miracle the of National City doesn't know she's Supergirl," Winn chuckled.

"Yeah, Winn, I've noticed, I lived with her," Alex retorted. Her sister was very obvious. She also got a crinkle when anything was bothering her so trying to keep something from Alex was like trying Kara away from potstickers. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Anyways, how can we get these two to stop dancing around their feelings and kiss?" Winn asked taking a look at the door to the training room.

"I was thinking we could have a game night tonight. But first, we need to talk to James, J'onn and Mon-El. They need to be in on this as well.

"I like your thinking Danvers," Winn smiled.

"Don't call me that ever again," Alex glared at Winn.

"Duly noted," Winn did a two finger salute. Winn spun around in his chair to face his computer then spun back around. "This needs a name." Winn had always loved coming up with code names for plans. Sort of like how his buddy Cisco on Earth 1 loved coming up with Team Flash's villains names.

"What needs a name?" Alex asked confused. She was just about to leave when Winn had spun around again. 

"This operation thing. It needs a code name." Winn said like Alex should know what he was talking about.

"Not everything needs a code name."

"This does, Alex," Winn told her. "How about Operation Lobster?"

"Why the fuck are we naming it Operation Lobster?" Alex looked at Winn like he was crazy.

"Why wouldn't we name it that? I like the name. Also lobster's mate for life. Kara is Lena's lobster and Lena is Kara's lobster," Winn explained.

After thinking for a moment Alex nodded her head, "Okay. Operation Lobster it is." Winn did a fist pump in the air then spun back around to face his computer.

"I probably should get back to work before J'onn yells at me," Winn said talking to Alex but facing his computer screen.

"I'll let you back to it." Alex turned and left to find James and Mon-El and to tell them about Operation Lobster.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Alex found James and Mon-El in the training room, which meant Winn was wrong about Kara being here. She found the two lifting weights. Well in Mon-El's case, a 1000 ton block of metal. It was a light day.

"I need to talk to you two," Alex gestured to them to come over to her. James put down his weights. Mon-El carefully placed his onto the ground. They didn't need a repeat of last weeks incident where he put it down two quickly and the DEO had a nice new hole courtesy of Mon-El in their training room.

"We're going to have a game night tonight. But it's not just a game night, it's the night we're going to get Kara and Lena to finally get together."

"You're telling me that neither of them has told the other how they feel?" James asked shocked.

"Yeah, Kara is so not subtle around Lena. And neither is Lena," Mon-El told them.

"Apparently everyone but those two goobers can see that they have heart eyes for each other. The sexual tension is so palpable. We need them to get them to realize they like each other and then they can do whatever they want in the bedroom." Alex said grimacing at the last part. She didn't want to imagine her sister's sex life. Alex shook her head to get the image out of her head. 

"Winn came up with a code name for this plan. It's called Operation Lobster." Alex told the both of them.

"Why is it called that?" James asked at the same time as Mon-El asked, "What's a lobster?"

Alex answered James' question first, "Winn told me lobsters mate for life and that Lena and Kara are each other's lobsters. Mon-El a lobster is large marine crustacean, that has two large pinchers. Sort of like a crab." Alex explained. Mon-El nodded his head taking this information in. Maybe he would find his lobster soon. He did have a small crush on Kara but that fizzled out after a few weeks after he realized Kara wanted to mate with Lena.

"Meet at Kara's loft at 6:00 pm," Alex told them. Mon-El and James nodded their heads. This was going to be fun.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Alex found J'onn talking to Kara in the middle of the DEO.

Alex made a signal to J'onn to read her mind so that Kara didn't know what she was planning. Alex saw J'onn's face turn to surprise and then a knowing look appeared on his face. It seemed to Alex that J'onn had noticed the feels between Kara and the CEO. Alex subtly nodded her head. She saw Kara get a look of confusion on her face as she watched Alex and J'onn.

"Okay," J'onn said, "I'll be there." With that, J'onn walked away stating he had some work to do.

"Be where, Alex?" Kara asked so very confused, "what were you guys talking about or well communicating about?" Kara pouted hoping her pout would work on her sister. It was a lost cause.

"Sorry, sis but that isn't going to work on me. I'm immune to the Kara Danvers pout." Alex smirked at her sister as Kara grumbled in discontent, "all you need to know is that we're having a game night at your loft tonight at 6"00. Everyone is coming. Even Lena." Alex knew the last part would sell Kara.

"You just invited everyone to my loft tonight?" Kara asked looking at her sister surprised. 

"That's what I said," Alex laughed at the look on Kara's face, "oh come on, you love game nights."

"Not impromptu game nights, I need time to plan," Kara said exasperatedly slapping her hands to her side.

"I have everything planned out," Alex reassured her. It wasn't a lie. Alex had been planning this for a while. Though she didn't know it was going to happen tonight. But oh well. This was going to happen.

"Fine, but only because I love you," Kara said pointedly.

"Great!" Alex said, "see you at six!" Alex turned and walked away. Kara stood a bit longer and then launched into the air to fly back to her loft to get ready for game night.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lena was walking towards Kara's apartment door. This game night was out of nowhere but she wasn't complaining. She loved spending time with Kara. She also liked spending time with everyone else, but mostly Kara. Lena knocked on the door. She could hear hurried footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open to reveal Kara in jeans and a sweater with her hair down. Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, whether or not Kara knew Lena knew was uncertain. At first, Lena felt sad and betrayed that Kara didn't tell her she was Supergirl, but after a while, Lena realized that it was okay and nothing Kara did was going to make her lose her as a friend. 

"Lena! I'm so glad you could make it to this impromptu game night," Kara said the last part with exaggeration and directed it at Alex who was just inside the doorway as well.

"I brought wine," Lena lifted up her hand and showed Kara a wine that obviously cost more than Kara's entire apartment. 

'Great! Well, come on it. The rest of the gang is already here," Kara replied letting Lena walk into her loft.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Everyone was gathered in a circle in Kara's living room. They had just finished a game of Monopoly which Lena obviously won. But the next game wasn't going to be a board game. It was going to be truth or dare. 

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Alex suggested giving everyone but Kara and Lena knowing looks. Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads. Lena could tell that something was up. Her Luthor genes gave her very good perceptive genes. 

"I'll go first," Winn offered.

"Okay," Alex said, 'truth or dare?"

"Truth," Winn replied taking a quick glance at J'onn. The last time he did dare he had to be bailed out of jail by J'onn. That was not a fun time. He had gotten a long lecturing from him.

"Have you ever skinny dipped?" Alex asked. She knew this was a lame question but this whole game night was about getting Kara and Lena together. She just needed to get to them.

"Yes, when I was dating Lyra I introduced her too skinny dipping. And then we did other stuff," Winn said blushing a bit.

"Ewww. I did not need to know that last part," Kara said grimacing. James was next, then Mon-El and J'onn. James got dared to drink 10 shots, Mon-El got dared to streak naked down the block, everyone was laughing at him when he did that. J'onn did truth and revealed that he had been seeing M'gann again. Everyone was happy that he was back with her. J'onn deserved all the love in the world. Now it was Kara's turn. Winn decided to ask Kara.

"Kara, truth or dare?" Winn asked turning to Kara. Winn gave a look to everyone and they could all tell that this was going to be the question that could finally get these two lovebirds together.

"Dare," Kara said, and then noticing the look everyone was giving each other tried to change it to truth. 

"Nope, you can't do that," Alex waggled her finger at her, "you picked dare and you have to stick with it."

Kara glanced at Winn nervously anticipating what the dare was going to be.

"I dare you to go into your closet with Lena for 7 minutes," Winn told her looking smug. Kara's mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed. Lena looked shocked as well. Her cheeks were faintly red as well. Kara looked over at Lena and started to get up. Lena did as well. They both walked over to the closet. Kara opened the door and took one look back at the rest of the group. Alex gave her a gesture as to get in the closet. Kara walked in with Lena behind her.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The closet was small and they didn't have much room between them. Whether that was bad or good was up to them. There was a light so they could see each other and they weren't just stuck in pitch black.

"Sooooo, I'm thinking this whole game night was a ploy to get us in here," Lena smirked looking at Kara. Kara blushed as she quickly glanced down at Lena's ruby red lips. Kara wondered how it would feel to get a taste of them. 

"Yep," Kara replied nervously. I saw Alex talking with J'onn earlier today and they were like communicating with their faces."

"Kara, I know J'onn is an alien. I was interrogated by him." Lena chuckled.

"Right," Kara said looking to the ground. That wasn't a fun memory. The whole kryptonite situation was a mess.

Lena decided that it was now or never to tell Kara she knew she was Supergirl, "I also know you're Supergirl." Lena just pulled the band-aid right off. Said it right there and then.

"What?!" Kara looked at Lena in disbelief.

"Kara, I have a higher IQ than my brother and 3 Ph.D.'s. It would be completely ridiculous if I didn't know. Also, the mishaps you made like flying here on a bus didn't help your case." Lena said looking at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you mad?" Kara asked in a small voice.

"No, never, Kara. Though I'll be honest, at first I was a little sad that you didn't tell me. I'm one of your best friends. But after a while, I realized it was okay," Lena told Kara softly.

"Really?" Kara asked. 

"Yes, really, you silly," Lena replied. Lena pulled Kara into a huge her arms wrapping around Kara's waist. Kara's hands found Lena's back. Kara rested her head on Lena's shoulder. Kara was so happy that Lena wasn't mad. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Lena. Lena was one of her best friends. She couldn't live without her. _ 'Oh my god' _ Kara thought  _ 'I'm in love with Lena.' _ Kara pulled back. Lena looked at her. Kara's eyes flicked down to Lena's lips and then shot back up to the CEO's eyes. Lena was looking right at her. Kara's cheeks flushed. 

"Can I-" Kara started.

"Yes," Lena replied breathlessly. They both leaned in. When their lips met it was like heaven. Kara could drown in the taste of Lena's lip. Lena's lips tasted like scotch. Lena wrapped her hands around Kara's waist and brought her flush to her body. They couldn't enough of each other's lips. When the need for air was at its highest, they broke apart. Their cheeks were flushed. Both of them smiled.

"So that happened," Kara said smiling at Lena.

"It did," Lena said smiling back at Kara, "you know, I think this whole thing was to get us together." Lena noticed Kara focusing on the door, "are you using your super hearing to listen to them?" Lena laughed.

"Yes. They're talking about how Operation Lobster was a success," Kara replied, "that sound like a name Winn would give," Kara laughed.

"Lobsters. Lobsters mate for life. How clever of Winn," Lena said thoughtfully.

"I'm your lobster," Kara replied happily. She was grinning. She was still so thrilled that she got to kiss Lena.

"And I'm yours," Lena replied equally as happy.

"Everyone was in on it. I guess everyone noticed our feelings. We're the only ones who didn't," Kara shrugged. She smiled at Lena, "but I'm glad they intervened," Kara leaned over and pecked Lena on the lips. Lena leaned in and bit Kara's lip. Kara moaned. She loved kissing Lena. She could do it all night. But they had a game night to get back to. And thank to her friends she now had a girlfriend to bring back.  _ ‘Wait, Lena was her girlfriend now, right?’ _ Kara thought to herself.

"Are we girlfriends now?" Kara asked, timidly.

"Do you want us to be?" Lena asked looking at Kara with love in her eyes.

"Yes, very much so," Kara replied. Kara wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lena Luthor. 

"Then yes, we're girlfriends," Lena said. This time it was Lena who leaned over and gave Kara a quick kiss on the lips. Kara did a small happy dance, though with the limited space in the closet it was more of a wiggle.

"Well then,  _ girlfriend _ , why don't we get back to game night?" Kara asked holding out her hand.

"Let's do this, babe," Lena took Kara's hand. Kara opened to door to the closet and they both walked out. They were ready to take on the world. But right now, they needed to get back to game night. They had a game of Life to win. Lena knew that everyone was going to turn out fine. She was Kara's lobster and Kara was hers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Supercorp one shot. I hope you all liked it! Happy New Year! 😊🙌🏼🎉❤️


End file.
